Because I Care
by Masaichu
Summary: All Haku wants is to pull a smile from her brother's lips. But Dell isn't the type to let his emotions come so easily, so Haku will have to keep an eye any sign of hope. Oneshot.


**I do not own Vocaloids or Voyakiloids. Dell Honne and Haku Yowane belong to CAFFEIN, Rin Kagamine belongs to Crypton. This story is also not related to my other Vocaloid Story Dance Fight Paradise, and there are no other Voyakiloids present in this storyline.**

* * *

The clacking of the keyboard was all that kept the room from being totally silent, and the blue light of the monitor was what outlined the figure in front of it. Red eyes scanned the words as they popped along the screen. It was hard to tell the natural redness from the bloodshot redness.

A small figure crept into the room, and he almost didn't notice a blanket being wrapped around him. Dell turned fast in his chair to see Haku behind him, putting her hands up in defense. His glance trailed to the blanket over his shoulders.

"...What's this for?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"It's just...You always, uh...Fall asleep on your desk...Whenever you actually sleep...So I thought you'd get cold in here..."

For a moment, Dell only stared before nodding. "I see...Well...Thanks, I guess..." With that, he turned right back to his computer desk and started typing again, this time pulling a cigarette out of his pocket.

Haku let a sigh drift out from her lips. It was the same thing every day. Dell always slaved away on that computer, smoking one cigarette after the other, barking at anyone who dared to disturb him. With Haku, he was always at least a little more gentle, if you could call it that.

If only he would just get up and talk with her. Just a little. Then she'd know everything was alright, that they weren't falling apart or anything like that. That's all she wished for.

She slid discreetly for the door, trying to remember the words of wisdom she'd gained earlier...

* * *

_"Do something nice for him." Rin had told her. If anyone she could go to for advice, who else but the person who was twins with whom her brother could have been?_

_"I don't know what he...Uh...Likes..." Stammered Haku. She really didn't know what her brother liked anymore._

_"Well if he's like Len, give him something like hot cocoa. Len loves that!"_

* * *

A few knocks on the door made Dell pause from his work only momentarily. "Who is it?" He called.

Timidly, Haku stepped inside, carrying a tray with a warm cup of hot cocoa. Setting it on the desk next to the keyboard, she tried her best to smile at him, no matter how much fake effort went into such a true smile.

"I made you some hot cocoa...I thought you might get thirsty..."

"Uh...Thanks? I don't exactly _like _it, but..." His face scrunched up slightly while staring at the brown liquid in the cup. Haku inwardly prayed he would take it.

Slowly, wrapping two fingers around the handle of the mug, Dell brought it up to his lips and sipped it, wincing as it burnt his tongue.

"It's uh...Good...Listen, I have work to do. So please step out." He set the cocoa back on the tray, forgotten already it seemed.

Turning away, he didn't watch his sister sadly bow her head and walk out. When the door shut, he gave the cocoa another glance, before taking another drink of it, this time savoring it with all of it's chocolate taste and burning feeling.

* * *

_"Doesn't he show any emotion at all?"_

_"Not really...Well...Maybe when he's angry, but..."_

_"Doesn't he smile? Or cry when he's frustrated? Anything?"_

_"He says emotions are for weak people..."_

_"...But you smile and cry, don't you Haku?"_

_"..."_

_"You're not weak..."_

* * *

Those words Rin had said struck her.

There had been a time when Dell wasn't a workaholic or a chain-smoker or any of that. But those days are long gone now.

She hadn't told the truth though. In fact, she'd see Dell cry before. Just a short while ago, actually.

* * *

_It was one of his 'deadline days' as they often were called, referring to the fact that he would have some paper that was due either on that particular day or else he would face consequences. The door had been a crack open, and Haku was about to step inside and talk to him. The sight she saw stopped her dead in her tracks._

_Bent over the desk, Dell's face was buried in his arms. His shoulders and back made small lurches whenever a sob escaped. She could tell he was trying to stop, but he couldn't._

_He squeezed his eyes shut and cursed not being to work harder and get done faster. Cursed himself for not being able to control his weakness._

_Outside the door, Haku stood frozen. She wanted so badly to run in and hug him and tell him it was alright to be a little weak. But if he ever found out she'd seen this..._

_As quickly as she could, she slunk away from the door, but the image of Dell looking so broken wouldn't leave her eyes. His sobs wouldn't leave her ears._

_When Haku checked him again an hour or two later, he was back to normal, typing. Like it hadn't happened._

_But it had._

* * *

The cocoa cup was empty, but Haku barely noticed it as she entered the dusty room with a careful step. Her eyes were trained on Dell, who had fallen into a forced sleep on the hardwood desk.

With as much strength as she could muster, wrapping her arms around the fairly light body, Haku pulled him up from the chair and shuffled to the bed, dropping him in it. He didn't stir one bit.

Sitting on the side of the mattress, she tucked him in and smiled as sweetly as a Voyakiloid really could. "Sleep well..." She mumbled, just as he had once done for her in days so long ago.

In sleep, Dell Honne looked more peaceful than anyone she'd ever met. The scowl on his face was gone and his features seemed more softened.

If only she could see this more often...

Eyes turning to the computer, her heart almost stopped at the very idea of trying something like...

Expecting an alarm to go off or something, Haku proceeded with caution to the computer. She grabbed the mouse, clicked out of all the programs.

Turned it off.

Reached down and pulled out the plug.

* * *

It surprised the silver-haired boy the next day when he found his computer turned off. Well, surprised is an understatement. It was more like he was having a freak-out panic attack.

Haku resisted laughing at the sight as best she could. It wasn't at all like him to get all jumpy.

"Maybe there's something wrong with it..." She lied.

"There can't be! I have work to do! I have to get that paperwork all filled in and scanned by-"

He stopped his ranting a minute, slowly turning to look right into her eyes. He knew. She knew that he knew.

"...You did something to it. I know you did."

"W-Why would you think that?" Haku's voice shook nervously, immediately giving her away.

"Why would you _do_ that? You know I can't do anything without it working! How else will we get any money? And I can't just sit around and do nothing but-"

"Dell...No. Oni-san." Her voice was firm, having called him by the name she had only called him when they were young.

She wouldn't be afraid any longer.

He shut his mouth and stared. Haku hadn't called him Oni-san or Oni-chan or any of that for ages...

"I did it because I care about you."

Her eyes looked straight into his, and she could see the sadness in his own. Memories flooding back of times much better than these.

She watched as he sunk to the floor on his knees. Dell wouldn't look at her, eyes cast to the ground as he tried desperately to control the feelings bubbling up in his chest.

_'I don't sit around and do nothing.' Liar._

_'How else will we get money?' You were designed to sing, even if you're a Voyakiloid._

_"Because I care about you." I was still there. I always have been._

His voice was trapped in his throat. No, he couldn't let it go.

A familiar sting met his eyes. No no, don't do it.

Breathing growing faster little by little. No no NO! Don't break down! Don't be weak!

Two warm arms wrapped around him tenderly. Haku knelt down in front of him and pulled herself close to him.

He couldn't take it anymore. Whatever was preventing him from breaking down ripped inside him.

* * *

_"You're actually lucky, Haku..." Rin had said, pouting while standing up._

_"M-Me? Lucky? Why?"_

_"You're brother isn't an exact twin of you. It gets annoying sometimes having someone like that!"_

_She couldn't help but laugh at this. Since when was she the lucky one, having a brother who was grumpy and mean all the time? When she calmed herself, she spoke._

_"I don't think I'm lucky..."_

_"...Well you are. You just haven't realized it."_

_And Haku was left alone to think of this remark._

* * *

Clutching her crying brother in her arms, Haku now understood what Rin had meant. She was lucky that Dell had been saved amongst the others who weren't as lucky in their world of business.

She was lucky to have Dell. To have a brother.

Someone who was different than her. Someone who knew her pain, but was too scared to admit it. Someone who was the same in a way that couldn't be easily explained.

She felt two arms around her body, and the warmth they brought with them. Her eyes watered up, and she too began to cry.

Two Voyakiloids held each other on the soft carpet, the tears they cried expressing the love both of them had for so long wished to gain from each other, pining for using various methods.

"...I'm sorry...Haku..."

"I'm sorry too...Dell...I just want to see you happy..."

When she looked down at him, and saw that small smile on his lips, she knew everything would be alright.

This time, she really knew.

* * *

**Yes, I'm on a Dell and Haku kick right now. I see so little interaction between them even if they are siblings, so I thought this was perfect. I apologize if Rin seemed a bit out of character, but I somehow picture her and Haku getting along. Anyway, if you liked it, please hit the little review button and tell me what you think.**


End file.
